Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (3 - 2 \times 7)) \times 9 $
Explanation: $ = (5 + (3 - 14)) \times 9 $ $ = (5 + (-11)) \times 9 $ $ = (5 - 11) \times 9 $ $ = (-6) \times 9 $ $ = -6 \times 9 $ $ = -54 $